guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Straight to the Heart
Overview Summary #Speak to the Rift Warden when you are ready to assault the Secret Lair of the Snowmen. #Roast all the snowmen. Obtained from :Rift Warden in Lion's Arch or Kamadan (during Wintersday) Requirements :Have an Eye of the North product key linked to your account Reward :*1,000 XP :*5 Candy Cane Shards :A Wintersday Chest spawns after defeating Freezie containing: :*Fruitcake :*Snowman Summoner :*Spiked Eggnog :*Wintergreen Candy Cane :*One item randomly selected from the following list: :**Eggnog :**Fruitcake :**Miniature Polar Bear (extremely rare) :**Peppermint Candy Cane :**Rainbow Candy Cane :**Spiked Eggnog :**Wintergreen Candy Cane :**Yuletide Tonic (rare) Dialogue :"Grenth's followers have located the secret lair where Dwayna's intolerable snowmen dwell. We must strike a great blow to Dwayna and roast those frosty, and annoyingly cheerful creatures, thus insuring Grenth's domination over Wintersday. Will you show your dedication to Grenth and rid us of these annoying irritants?" ::Accept: "Snowmen heads will roll." ::Reject: "You're as cold as ice." Intermediate Dialogue (Rift Warden) :"Are you ready to assault the Secret Lair of the Snowman? You will be separated from your party for the duration of this task. Once at the lair, you must roast the snowmen before Dwayna can send reinforcements. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "I was born ready."' ::'Reject': ''"I'm a born coward." Reward Dialogue :"Word of your service have already spread trought the Underworld. Perhaps Grenth will emerge victorious with you on his side." Walkthrough When you start the quest your find yourself at the start area of the Secret Lair of the Snowmen. You will be accompanied by five Shifty Grentches and the boss Grentchus Magnus. At fixed battles you are reinforced by a fixed number of Grentchies usually 4. The last three battles involve many Snowmen so its important to keep your Grentchies alive during the earlier battles. This means typically draw aggro yourself and either dodge back and forth or use Ice Fort; and it means resting between battles so your grentchies regenerate. Go near them so they speak and then they will begin to follow you, then head south through the open doorway where you fight some snowmen. The Grentches are pretty weak and will most likely all get killed except for Grentchus Magnus. However, they make great cannon fodder so save as many of them as you can. Move on and you will encounter some more snowmen, and reinforcement Grentches, who will follow you once this small fight is over. Things begin to get harder from here on depending on how many Grentches you have left following you. Go slowly and remember to let Ice Fort recharge after every fight. You soon move over a bridge and see a large number of snowmen beyond another bridge to your left hand side. There is a Area Map in guarded by those snowmen, but you can avoid them, though this seems pointless if you are farming Candy Cane Shards. Ideally your Grentch army should be fairly large by this point (15+), continue forward fighting more snowmen along the way. You will likely get hit by a random Avalanche Environmental skill along the way, which will do 100 damage, so be careful. You will see 3 neutral Wintersday Moas to your right. Moving to their location will release 4 more Grentchie allies. You will soon see another large group of Cordial Snowmen to your left, which you will need to kill in order to get the Dungeon key in order to move further on. The Angry Snowman carries the Dungeon key, killing him also disables the two Ice Dart traps nearby. Once you have the key head forward fighting a small group of Blessed Snowmen. Its best to move to the Dungeon lock to gain the reinforcements there, then backtrack a little to fight the Cordial. The next chamber contains a small army of Pious Snowmen and a single Industrious Snowman, take them down and continue forward. Finally you will reach Freezie and his small army of Snowmen, hopefully you will still have a large Grentch army remaining who will make short work of them all. Take them all out and finally open the Wintersday Chest that spawns to complete the quest. Notes *During this quest, you will be under the effects of Yuletide. *The equivalent Dwayna supporter quest is The Strength of Snow. *Deaths in this quest do not count against the survivor title. *This quest is great for farming candy cane shards as it can be done in about 14 minutes and nets 40 shards on average. There is also the Wintersday Chest at the end. *Grentches only start attacking when they are within earshot of Snowmen, or when they are attacked. This is because they are neither Allies nor Party members. *It is recommended you play as a Ranger for this quest because of the high number snowmen that has a tendency to clump together allowing the benefits of Flurry of Ice. *This quest is repeatable. After accepting the reward, simply rezone and speak to the Rift Warden again. *Even if you die, if the Grentch army succeeds in killing Freezie and his Snowmen, you will get credit for completing the quest, although you won't get the chest access. Since the quest is repeatable, you may as well not click on "Return to outpost" even if you die, until you see the results of the fight. *One technique which seems to work is to run in, in a loop, to draw in your Grentches, and let them do the work for you, then stop behind them and take random potshots. Make sure your "Mmmm. Snowcone!" is recharged to be sure you don't get killed by random shots taken on the loop in and out. *You can avoid one group by running straight up the hill by the Wintersday Moas. The Snowmen will move forward, you can gather the few new Grentches that spawn up there, and then go back down on the other side. This speeds the run up a little if you are in it just for the chest. *Since Ice Fort is an enchantment, bring a weapon with +20% enchantment on it--an extra 2 seconds of protection. Video demonstration *This video demonstrates how to run this quest in less than 10 minutes. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests Category:Repeatable quests